


Marry Me

by Serenity4Lifeee



Series: Oikawa Tooru and the Inability to Fall Asleep Without Iwaizumi Hajime [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College Life, Engagement, Established Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, M/M, Morning Engagement, are we really surprised, iwaoi - Freeform, ring, they in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26217649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity4Lifeee/pseuds/Serenity4Lifeee
Summary: Iwaizumi buys the perfect ring but the proposal itself doesn't go exactly as planned.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Oikawa Tooru and the Inability to Fall Asleep Without Iwaizumi Hajime [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879636
Comments: 6
Kudos: 193
Collections: kagsivity's fic archive





	Marry Me

**Author's Note:**

> What better way to propose to the love of your life then surprising them when they wake up in the morning?

Iwaizumi looked down, finger running over the smooth silver ring he held. It was delicate yet simple, a small diamond encrusted into it. Iwaizumi still remembered Oikawa’s face when he’d seen the ring, eyes locking onto it almost instantly and seeming to sparkle. Iwaizumi hadn’t understood why one of the simplest rings had caught his boyfriends attention but after seeing how much Oikawa liked the ring he had found himself going back not even a week later to buy it.

Of course Iwaizumi had been thinking about asking Oikawa to marry him, he just hadn’t thought it’d be so soon. He supposed it wasn’t really his choice. Oikawa had fallen in love with the ring, Iwaizumi had gotten it and now he had to keep it secret which was way harder than he’d thought. Actually having the ring he was going to propose with made him want to do it sooner than he’d planned.

“Fuck it,” he growled, standing from the couch and walking into their bedroom. Oikawa lay asleep with one of Iwaizumi’s sweatshirts on, a pillow trapped in his arms as he clung to it. He was curled into a tight ball, body tense and as Iwaizumi got closer he realized it was his pillow Oikawa was clinging to, his face buried into the fabric. Iwaizumi had multiple things stolen and used as replacements for himself by Oikawa and after so many years he’d kind of just gotten used to it. Besides, it was way too early in the morning and he’d left Oikawa alone, so he figured it was probably his fault anyways.

Iwaizumi moved onto their bed, the ring held securely in his hand. He reached out carefully with his free hand, brushing the soft strands of Oikawa’s hair out of the way so he could better see his boyfriend's face. Fuck, he was pretty.

As he ran his thumb over Oikawa’s cheek he watched as his boyfriend relaxed, soft breaths leaving him as his hold slowly loosened on the pillow. Once it was loose enough Iwaizumi pulled his pillow free, setting it back in its place and grabbing Oikawa’s arm so he could look at the empty space on his boyfriend’s ring finger. He held the hand in his lap, holding up the ring. How would Oikawa feel if he woke up with a ring on his finger?

Iwaizumi sighed, sliding the ring onto Oikawa’s finger. It fit him aggravatingly well and Iwaizumi had to let go of his hand to bury his face in his own.

“Ah, fuck,” he muttered, falling to his side. He let his hands fall away so he could look at his boyfriend, admiring Oikawa’s features. He wanted to marry him. He really did. “You drive me crazy.” He pulled Oikawa’s hand up, kissing the finger where the engagement ring sat. He stilled when Oikawa moved, eyes following as his boyfriend intertwined their fingers.

“Morning,” Oikawa mumbled sleepily, eyes fluttering open. Iwaizumi gulped, gaze meeting Oikawa’s. It was too late to take the ring back now.

“Hey, you,” Iwaizumi greeted. “How’d you sleep?” Oikawa gazed at him with half lidded eyes, a small pout forming on his lips.

“You left me.” Iwaizumi snorted, shifting forwards so their foreheads were almost touching. Oikawa moved too, intertwining their legs as well so he could pull Iwaizumi even closer.

“I came back,” Iwaizumi said, free hand coming up to brush against Oikawa’s cheek. His boyfriend’s eyes closed and he hummed happily.

“What were you doing?” It was silent for a few seconds and Oikawa opened his eyes again, staring intently at Iwaizumi. “Iwa-chan?”

“Marry me,” he murmured suddenly. “I swear on my life, Tooru, I will spend the rest of my existence taking care of you. I promise I’ll never leave you and I’ll  _ never _ stop loving you.” Oikawa’s eyes were wide, sleep washed clean away by the confession.

“Hajime…” Iwaizumi lifted their intertwined hands, turning them so Oikawa could see the ring on his finger. “You remembered,” Oikawa whimpered, a tear escaping.

“Of course I did,” Iwaizumi replied, wiping the new tears away as they fell. “Is that a yes then?” Oikawa smiled beautifully, pressing forwards and capturing him in a kiss.

“Hell yeah it’s a yes,” Oikawa said, continuing to press kisses all over his face. “You’re going to be legally responsible for me. How could I ever say no?” Iwaizumi couldn’t help but smile, enjoying the soft press of lips against his skin.

“I’ve always been responsible for you,” he murmured. “Why would I ever stop?”

**Author's Note:**

> I figured this fit better than any other proposal scenario considering this whole thing is based around sleep <3
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
